


don't read this for your own good :D

by namzucc



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: 10th member of exo, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Crack Fic, Crack and Smut, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Mentions of Harry Potter, Porn Without Plot, Some Cuddling, cause yixing never left, eating that ass hMM, gets kinda soft in the end, i dont know what this is either, i dont know why i wrote this, i guess sehun and baekhyun are dating, if someone actually likes this...we need to talk, its quick ass eating, please dont read, pretty straight ngl, top reader, twister yall, uh, you live in their dorms, you'll regret it, youre the 10th member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namzucc/pseuds/namzucc
Summary: your crackheaded friend asks you to tell minseok which house he would be at hogwarts and if he doesnt say so then you'll eat his ass.you eat his ass.cause minseok is a bottom tfdont enjoy this....if you do then uh...we should talk..





	don't read this for your own good :D

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my hoe cam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+hoe+cam).



> why are reading this?? how did you come upon this. please dont think i write stuff like this... its all about that gay shit... this was a joke i made with friends.... click off this....

y/n looks down at her phone and read that her crackhead friend said to eat her members asses to find out which hogwarts house they were all in. More specifically Minseok. y/n was thinking and then finally decided it was worth it. She climbed down her shared bunk bed with jongin who was already sleeping and closed the door behind her. y/n walked right in front minseok’s room and just stood there. Last time she checked the time it was already 1 am, so she figured he would be sleeping. But it wouldn't hurt to try. She knocked three times--haha just kidding she just opened the door right open. What she wasn't expecting to see was minseok playing twister with baekhyun and sehun. “What the fuck..” you say. “Oh… y/n……..what brings you here? Do you wanna play… we kinda need some to turn the board…” says minseok as he stares at you, wide eyed. “H-how long have you been in that position for…” you ask as you see minseok basically being crushed by baekhyun who was lying on his back on minseok, and sehun there twisting himself with his arms under his thighs. “...uh….maybe 40 minutes? We don't know. We didn’t wanna lose our spot and lose.” speaks sehun and baekhyun and minseok nod in agreement. “So if you could kindly spin the wheel.. That would be appreciated.” said baekhyun and minseok said a silent “yea”. “U-um...okay..” you say slowly as you sit down on the floor and spin the wheel. “..right hand….on gree..” The second you say that each member moved either their left hand but sehun couldn’t reach and fell. Baekhyun saw this and laughed but slipped his left hand and fell which resulted to minseok actually being crushed and he fell flat. Silence engulfed everyone and baekhyun sighed. “..well… that ends that game. I’m going to my room now. Good night guys.” Sehun followed behind and also said good night to you and minseok. Which just left you and minseok alone. Finally. You look over at minseok who’s putting the things back into the box and you just sit waiting to finally ask him to do the pottermore quizzes. A couple minutes pass by and minseok finally packed everything. He looks over at you. “Oh! y/n, i thought you already went to your bed haha. Did you need anything when you came in?” said minseok as he sits criss cross on his bed. “Um…” this is your chance y/n...just say it…. “Actually yes. My friend and I were just wondering….which hogwarts house you were in..” keep going y/n don’t ruin this… “..and if you won’t tell me...i won’t hesitate to eat your….ass…” A pregnant pause. “Oh.” said minseok quietly. “Well….uh...chanyeol does say a lot about your skills in eating ass…….” says minseok softly. You slightly blush at his comment. You look up. “so... whats your house?” “Well.. i don't know..” said minseok softly but quick added “..I’ll take the pottermore quizzes right now!” after seeing your eyes darken. “Well...let’s switch it up..no?” you say and can see the minseok slightly widen his eyes. “W-what do you mean.. y/n?” “I’ll eat your while you take the quizzes. Doesn’t that sound fun?” “I-” Minseok wasn't able to finish his sentence because you push him and he lands on his back on the bed. “Grab your laptop.” you voice with authority. Minseok does as so and grabs it. “Now turn around and turn it on.” you keep voicing with authority. Minseok slightly shivers at this and turns around slowly and opens up his laptop. He continues to turn it on and go to search up Pottermore. He gets slightly distracted by your soft touches on his back. You continue to softly touch his back and go closer to ear and blow ear onto it. “Ass up, baby boy.” you whisper into his ear and he mewls softly. He brings his ass up and he continues to sign up for pottermore. You start by softly pulls his sweater up so you can see his bareback and minseok shivers hard when the cold air hits his back. Then you pull his sweatpants down along with his boxers. You decide to just caress his body. Starting with his inner thighs and moving up to grab a handful of his ass. He groans softly but doesn't pay attention to it and starts to take to sorting ceremony quiz. You see that he isn't paying attention so you decide to blow wind onto his hole and that sure did grab to attention. He gasps really loudly and pushes his ass back for you to do more. “Minseok. Don’t.” you say as you slap his ass but he moans as you do so. You continue doing so and see that his dick is already hard. “Minseok, you’re really enjoying this aren't you?” “Mm… y-yes i a-am….” minseok mumbles and you can hear him even though he’s facing the laptop. “That’s nice, love, but i haven’t started yet.” you lean in and nibble on his ear. You go back and face minseok’s ass and spread his ass cheeks apart so you could his puckered hole. You blow wind again and hear minseok moaning softly. You go in and lick a stripe from his thigh to his hole and minseok moans very loudly that the members probably heard it if they were not asleep. “Keep it down, baby boy, do you wanna wake up the other members with your beautiful moans? Want them to know how good i’m making you feel?” Minseok whines at what you say but just keeps answering the questions. You continue to lick around his hole to tease him and you can see that it's getting to him because he keeps moving. You grab his hips and mumble out “don’t move” After he hears that he stops moving and stays still. “Good boy.” You smile sweetly and from your perspective you can see that the praise made him blush from how red his ears. “C-can you please stop teasing and just stick your tongue inside me!” pleads minseok and y/n isn't gonna say no to that. So you do what minseok says but before that you say “whatever you say baby boy” and stick in your tongue inside his hole and that makes minseok moan louder than before. You continue this process and stick your tongue in and out and minseok cannot focus much on the quiz but continues to make progress. But who can concentrate on a quiz when someone is shoving a tongue inside of you? The answer is definitely isn't minseok that's for sure. “w-wait….y/n…..i-im gonna cum….” stutters minseok and y/n looks to see pre cum dribbling down minseok’s dick. “Not yet, you slut, hold it in for mommy.” saying y/n as she placed a hand over minseok’s dick to stop him from cumming. Minseok whined at what you did and starts moving around but your other hand tightens around his hip and makes him stop. You continue to eat him out and both of make lewd noises and minseok grabbed a pillow to grab while he still continues to take the quiz and y/n leans forward and says “are you almost finished with the quiz, slut?” “A-almost i think..” mumbles minseok and y/n saying, “when you finish i’ll let you cum, what about it?” Minseok whines but nods his head and continues to take the quiz while you still eat his ass. You decide to bring more pleasure to minseok so instead on covering the head of his dick, you move your hand up and down and jack him off while eating his house. “I finished---ah!” minseok was about to speak but was cut off when y/n started to jack him off and eat his ass at the same time. “I-its too much! I’m gonna cum! Please!” Minseok says loudly---y/n wouldn’t be surprised if the other members were awake by now listening to minseok’s moaning. “Then cum, slut.” After you say that minseok cums after a long moan and lays flat on his tummy and lays there. “Which house did you get, love?” you said after you got off and get a towel to clean the mess. “R-ravenclaw..” mumbles out minseok with hoarse throat and drowsy voice. “Thats cool! My house is y/h!” You say brightly after clean up minseok. “Now if you could excuse me, its..” you check your phone time, “02:30 already, so rest up and sleep cause tomorrow, well kinda today, we have a interview so go sleep! Good night---” you say but you’re cut off by minseok. “C-can you please...cuddle me to sleep….i don’t wanna be left alone..” minseok says softly, blushing, looking at the wall instead of you. You smile softly at his cute actions and walk over, lay down, and spoon him. “Of course.” “Good night, y/n.” says minseok, drowsy. “Good night...minseok.” you say slowly being engulfed in darkness, letting sleep welcome you. Wait….did i just eat minseok’s ass…..well one more member to check off the list.. The End.


End file.
